If I Can't Change Your Mind
by xPerfectlyImperfect
Summary: Various Drabbles/Oneshots.
1. SeamusLavender

She had spent months crying, alone, in her room. She was crying for memories, love, lost beauty, everything that she would miss. When Lavender Brown used to look in the mirror she was proud of what she saw, now the sight made her cry.

She had locked herself away from the word, away from her friends, away from her family, and spent her time after the war brooding. She was too fearful to unlock the door and step out into the world, not after what she had gone through. _No one would look at her the same way. _She was no longer beautiful, vivacious Lavender; she was a shell of herself.

At least, that was how it was until _he _came to visit her. He never even looked at the scars on her neck and cheek. He had simply brushed the honey colored curls away from her eyes and smiled. _It's time to go on living; you can't stay in here forever. You have felt pain, yes, but you were given the gift of life, you were attacked, but you lived. Every day you spend in here you put the sacrifices of our friends and family to shame. They wouldn't care that you have a few scars, none of us will. You are hero. It's time to stop lamenting and live the life you were given. _

His words had been a slap to the face. She had needed a wakeup call and he had provided it. She was being selfish, she knew that now. It was time to grow up, to accept her flaws, and to move on. She was ready to live, to love, because every moment she spent locked in her room was a moment wasted.

* * *

**an. **I've written this theme before, actually, a much longer version, but this quote made me think of Lavender, and being the crazed Lavender/Seamus shipper I am, viola**. This was for Cheeky's Weekly Drabble Competition, **medium level, with the quote**: **_**"Don't brood. Get on with living and loving. You don't have forever.**_"- Leo Buscaglia. As always reviews would be nice ~Danie


	2. RegulusLily

She was stunning. With her bright auburn hair, emerald green eyes, and porcelain skin, she took his breath away. More often than not, he found himself staring at her. _Would he ever capture her attention? What would it take to get her attention? _

She was always with his brother and his obnoxious friends. He noticed that the black-haired boy, James, was constantly vying for her affection_. _She could do so much better than an obnoxious prat like him._ She had to know that._

Lily Evans was always on his mind, he thought about her during classes, at night in the library, he even dreamed about her. She was everything he could hope for, kind, caring, generous, intelligent, and beautiful. _She was every sane man's fantasy. _

_If only she would notice him._

* * *

He watched her, like every other day, sitting at the Gryffindor table, a book on her lap as she ate her toast. Her auburn hair was pulled back with a pearl clip and she wore a silver heart-shaped locket around her neck.

He noticed the way she rolled her eyes when the Potter boy sat beside her. _He would never annoy her like he did. _ The red-head finished her toast before slamming her book shut. She rose from the table and made a speedy, graceful exit.

Regulus's dark eyes followed her moving form as she left the Great Hall.

_One day he would be brave enough to approach Lily Evans. He was determined; one day, she would be his._

* * *

**_an. _**so what do you think, my first Reg/Lily... and I actually enjoyed it. It's terrifying... haha. This was for Cheeky's Weekly Drabble Competition, Hard Level, Regulus/Lily with the prompt determined. I hope you guys enjoyed it, reviews would be nice! ~Danie.


	3. GeorgeVerity

George loved Verity but, he couldn't help but be a bit sore at her that Monday morning when he came to work and found his office completely revamped with muggle office equipment.

"Verity," he shouted and soon the clerk was by his side, her long brown hair pulled up and decorated with numerous colored clips. "What is this?" He motioned around his office.

"Well I thought it would be better if we were more organized." She replied. "Isn't it great?" She approached a small metal cupboard with black plastic handles, "this is a filing cabinet, where we can keep all of our invoices."

"And what's wrong with how I store invoice's now?" George questioned.

"Well, nothing, I suppose. I just thought it would be nice if we were a bit more _organized, _that's all." Verity replied, her hands on her hips.

"Okay Ver, if that makes you happy." George knew that he wasn't going to get his way, he _always _gave into Verity, so, he figured he might as well _try _to get used to the changes. "What is this?" George held up a small black, metal object. He pulled the top away from the bottom to reveal two small holes at the very top.

"It's a stapler." Verity giggled. "You use it to attatch papers together."

George nodded his head and placed the stapler on his desk. "I'll give it a try Verity and see if it works."

"I'm certain you will find the organization delightful, you won't have to spend half of the day looking for papers you've lost."

George felt his cheeks and ears grow hot as he sat down at the chair behind his desk, "okay, enough giving me a hard time, get back to work." He smiled as he grabbed a pile of letters off of his desk.

The brunette smiled and retreated to the front of the store, leaving George to his work.

* * *

In the late afternoon service was slow and Verity found herself talking to Ron who came in to drop off lunch, made by Hermione, for the duo working at the shop.

"It's George's favorite. Hermione thought he might like it seeing he's been working so much lately."

"I'm sure he'll love it. He has been working an awful lot lately," Verity began but she was interrupted with a howl of pain. The duo ran to George's office.

Verity found her boss wrapping a cloth around his finger.

"You did not tell me that the stapler bites, Ver."

The brunette laughed, "Well, we obviously can't leave you alone with that stapler"

* * *

**an. **This is absolutely horrible. I can't write humor to save my life! That's why I stick to romance and angst! Please forgive me for how horrid this is and for my ridiculous description of a stapler.. how the hell do you describe a stapler anyway! It is for the Movie Quotes Challenge with the prompt "Well, we obviously can't leave you alone with that stapler." And for Cheeky's Weekly Drabbles, easy, write about your OTP (yes, they are my otp and it turned out this bad!), oh well, please don't be too hard on me, haha.


	4. BellaRodolphus

_**He had never loved someone so much. **_

_He stared into her dark brown eyes, a smile curving his thin lips. She was stunning, with milky skin and untamable raven curls. His heart began to race as soon as he laid eyes on her. _

_Even after a two year relationship that held true. She had complete power over him and he didn't mind. _

"_I love you Bella." He said as he hung the silver locket, he bought for her, around her slender neck. _

"_It's beautiful Rodolphus, thank you." She smiled, "I love you too."_

* * *

Rodolphus rested his head against the pillow and pulled the blanket up over his chest. He had just woken up to find his wife missing.

_He didn't have to guess where she was. _

He knew they all talked about the Lestrange's broken marriage: "_Poor Rodolphus, he's so blind," and_ "_Poor Rodolphus, she never loved him, you know." _

_**But they were wrong**__. _

She had loved him once, when they were younger, before their future was dedicated to a man his wife loved more than him.

Now she just told him what he needed to hear.

_Now their love was worn and dusty, just like the black velvet box that held the silver locked Bella stopped wearing all those years ago._

* * *

_**an. **_I have never written with Bella or Rodolphus before, so hopefully it was somewhat enjoyable. I'm actually happy with how this turned is for Cheeky's weekly drabble competition, medium – write a canon couple with the prompts dust and blanket. This is also for the MCBC wit the prompt missing. : )


	5. CharlieOC

His lips overtook hers as he fumbled with the key in the lock. Her body was pressed firmly between his body and the solid oak door of his cottage. She giggled as he trailed her neck and collarbone with kisses. Finally the lock clicked and he was able to shove the door open – guiding her inside.

_Summer was his favorite time of year because he was able to spend it with her. _

He took a moment to appreciate her beauty as she snaked her arms around his neck. Her eyes were wide and as green as the forest he loved so much. Her chestnut locks fell to her collarbone and her pale-porcelain skin gleamed in the late evening light.

His lips found hers again as his hands gently gripped her waist. The duo broke apart moments later and, a smile graced her full pink lips. She giggled as she jumped into his waiting arms.

The duo fell back into a laughing, tangled mess on his bed.

"I've missed you Charlie." She said as her head came to rest on his toned chest.

"I've missed you too love." He smiled and ran his fingers through her hair, "and Emily?"

"Hmm?" she turned her green eyes to him.

"I love you."

* * *

**an. **okay guys, this is for the Cheeky's Drabbles again. : ) This is hard level, write about one of the seven Weasley kids. I was given the prompts, key, forest green, and playful (mood). I'm not sure if I captured the playfulness all that well….but Emily is my headcanon OC with Charlie… so yea. : ) Hope you liked it!


	6. GeorgeTonks

_Deep down he knew he was nothing more than an escape. _

She was broken, drowning in an ocean of memories and time wasted. He was just enough a reminder of him, without washing her in sorrow.

She had lost so much during the war – her father, her husband.

_But he had suffered losses as well. He had lost a brother, a friend. _

Maybe they were the remedy for each other's pain. Maybe they could be exactly what the other needed.

Hopefully, someday, they could look at each other without tears in their eyes. Maybe, someday, they could spend a night together without memories of everything they had lost flooding back.

Until then they would be each other's crutch.

George Weasley smiled slightly as the door to the cottage opened. He felt a calm wash over him as he fell into Tonks's embrace.

_One day it would be better, until then, they would carry on, one night at a time. _

* * *

**an. **another drabble for Cheeky's Drabble Comp - Easy Level - write about a quidditch player. (George).

reviews make me smile =D


	7. Regulus&Severus

Regulus sat alone, in the back of the Slytherin common room. He watched as the other members of his house danced, sang and made merry. His dark eyes fell on the sturdy pine tree near the hearth, decorated with twinkling green and white lights and silver bulbs. It might have been the last day before Christmas break but, he wasn't feeling festive.

_He had too much on his mind. _

"You seem distracted," a quiet voice pulled the young man from his thoughts. His chocolate-colored eyes appraised the man sitting next to him. Severus Snape was assessing him with an unyielding stare, his thin lips pulled tight into a straight line below his hawk-like nose.

"Just thinking," Regulus grumbled, letting his hand rest in his palm, his elbow settled firmly on his knee. "Why aren't you enjoying the party?"

"I will enjoy the holiday when everyone has left for break." Severus admitted honestly. It wasn't much of a secret that Severus Snape was a bit of a lone-wolf, but then again, wasn't Regulus the same? "Are you going home to see your family?"

"No. I decided to stay and work on my potions. I'm not much for Holidays."

"Neither am I."

_That made two things he had in common with Severus. _

"Are you having trouble in potions?" Snape inquired. "If you are, I could help you out."

Regulus considered his fellow Slytherin for a moment. _Regulus didn't like to ask for help. He was a black, he had everything under control, at __all __times. _"That would be great, thank you. If there is something I can do to repay you…"

"Well, I've noticed you are rather good at Charms work, maybe you could help me?" Severus asked, sounding hopeful.

"Of course." Regulus was surprised by his own willingness to assist his classmate. "I think we'll be the only people left here."

"It'll be nice to have someone else around for a change. Even though I prefer staying here for the Holidays, the common room can be rather eerie when there is absolutely no one else around but you." Severus smiled a bit, his sallow cheeks tinted pink. Obviously he was a bit embarrassed by his confession.

"Well, you won't be alone this holiday." Regulus smirked. "It will be nice having someone around, I'm sure you're right about the common room. Besides, who wants to be the only one sitting at the Slytherin table in the Great Hall?" Regulus and Snape both laughed.

"Why don't we ditch the rest of this party and get started on that potions work a bit early?" Snape nodded toward the door to the common room. "No one will notice we're gone."

Regulus nodded. He would do anything to get away from the party, including school-work.

The unlikely duo rose and made their way out of the common room and down the dark halls to the potions classroom.

He mighthave felt all alone, but it was clear he had a friend in Severus Snape.

* * *

Word Count: 498

**an. **that was close to being over the word limit. I actually had to re-word the last sentence. I love Regy and Sevy. Haha. This is for Cheeky's Drabble Comp, Hard, write about a friendship: prompts: clear and festive and for the favorite house boot camp (Regulus) with the prompt Member(s). Hope you all liked it. : )


	8. EmmaVanity

**an.** Amber says write a character you've never written before, I pick one that's not even in the archive :)

* * *

It was so _silent. _All she could hear was the sound of his breathing.

_Breathing. _

Her olive green eyes focused on the figure beside her. His pale chest was rising and falling slowly with each steady breath. His black hair was fanned out around his thin face and his black eyes were focused on the ceiling. She could see the sweat glistening on his sallow skin in the moonlight.

Emma slid out of the bed and collected her chocolate-colored curls over her shoulder. She could feel his eyes on her and she tried not shudder. "I'm sorry I can't stick around Severus," she said as she collected her clothes.

"I didn't think you would, Emma," he replied, his voice quiet and cold as ice.

"Nor would you want me to." She quickly redressed.

"Of course not," he retorted. "But, I assume I'll see you again?"

She felt ashamed as she nodded her head. Everything about their rendezvouses was wrong but, in the heat of the moment, she always forgot. He was just a mechanism to relieve heartache, just an excuse to forget. "Yes, I'm sure you will." She responded before leaving the bedroom.

Emma Vanity wiped a tear away as she left the small house in Spinners End. Life was full of choices and she was aware that she was making the wrong ones, every day, yet, she couldn't imagine living any other way.

She actually would have preferred to be dead. Dead like Regulus, it would be so much simpler that way.

* * *

**an.  
**don't know where the angsty came from, sorry. Probably because I ship Regy with everyone, haha. Not my best, I don't like the way I ended, it feels a bit...rough? I don't know. Anyways...

For Cheeky's Drabble Competition, Hard, write about a character you've never written before, prompts: breathing and stick.  
The Super Insane Prompt Challenge - prompt #5 sweat.

reviews make me smile :)


	9. FrankAlice

_Fireworks exploded overhead, _or at least they did when he closed his eyes. Her lips were soft and warm pressed against his. When she pulled away, she smiled. Her warm brown eyes were focused on him and that made his heart race.

You see, Frank Longbottom was really a brave man, but she always made him nervous. He was usually confident, but she made him doubt himself. She was everything he could want and the thought of trying to win her heart had always frightened him. As a matter of fact, if you had asked him before that night, he would have said it was impossible.

Now, he knew how wrong he had been.

"I love you Alice," he managed; it felt so strange releasing the emotions he had hidden for so long.

"I love you too Frank." A smile curved her full-pink lips as she snaked her arms around his neck. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

He felt his cheeks grow hot, "I reckon I was nervous." Now, he regretted hesitating. If only he had known she loved him too.

"How do you feel now," she questioned, her brown eyes focused on his.

He smiled, "wonderful." He gently pulled her closer as his lips overtook hers again.

_It was delightful conquering the impossible._

* * *

**an. **Word Count: 214

My first time writing Frank Longbottom. I'm not sure how if I like it or not.  
This is for Cheeky's Weekly Drabbles: Insane – Prompt: Doubt, Quote: "It's kind of fun to do the impossible."- Walt Disney. Story starter: Fireworks exploded overhead  
Snakes & Ladders, Roll #1  
The Super Insane Prompt Challenge – Hesitate.


	10. GinnyZacharias

He was in love with her. As much as he hated to admit it, as much as he wanted to ignore it, he was in love with her. That was why he tried so hard to annoy her, to make her hate him, to push her away. He was too cowardly to be in love.

But that didn't stop him from dreaming about her, about her red hair or her warm brown eyes. It didn't keep him from stopping dead whenever his senses caught the slightest hint of vanilla bean and coconut. That was her smell, it was intoxicating.

He hoped she would always hate him. He hoped that he could push her so far away that there were oceans between that would be impossible to wade. He would keep pushing Ginny Weasley until she couldn't bear the sight of him because that was what he had to do. He had to protect himself because Zacharias Smith was a coward and he was too afraid to be in love.

* * *

**an**. Word Count: 168  
for Cheeky's Weekly Drabbles, easy: write about a non-canon couple. I just had to write these too, I don't know why.


	11. Mollyii&Dominique

They were all sitting around the table when the front door to Shell Cottage opened and little Molly Weasley came inside, tears streaming down her porcelain cheeks. "I lost m-my dolly," she managed between sobs.

Percy rose from the table, planning to help his daughter, when nine-year old Dominique approached her little cousin. "It's okay Molly, I'll help you find her," Dominique took her Molly's little hand in hers and led her out of the cottage.

* * *

Later that day, when everyone went home, including a smiling Molly Weasley clutching her favorite doll, Bill pulled his daughter aside. "That was a very sweet thing you did for Molly, Dom," he smiled.

His daughter shrugged her shoulders and tucked a chuck of fiery hair behind her ear, "I kind of like her, even if she is annoying, so I didn't want to see her cry."

* * *

**an. **this is for Cheeky's Weekly Drabbles—medium, write a family-centric fic with at least one next-gen character + use the prompts, lost, sweet and hand**.. **I wasn't sure how to end this, so I just left it with the dialogue…


	12. SusanCedric

_It was Saturday and she had spent the majority of her day working on a paper for potions and translating ancient runes. _The red-head sighed and let her forehead rest on her potions text-book. The _worst _part was, tomorrow was her fourteenth birthday and she was certain _no one _except for Hannah would remember.

Susan had spent her day locked up in the Hufflepuff common room (not that it wasn't cozy) instead of joining her friends on the trip to Hogsmeade. Upon their return, most of her classmates had walked passed her without a second glance. Hannah had joined her for about twenty minutes before saying she was too tired to stay up and had made her way through the barrel doors to the girl's dormitory.

Susan lifted her head and took in the empty common room. It was nearly midnight and everyone seemed to have called it a night while she was so busy working.

Maybe she should do the same.

The redhead returned the lid to her ink and tucked her work into her satchel. She was about to rise from the table and head for her dormitory when someone entered the common room.

"I hope you weren't planning on going to bed." A masculine voice called. Soon her blue eyes found the muscular from of Cedric Diggory carrying something toward the table where she was sitting.

Susan looked around, wondering who he could possibly be talking to. She blushed when she remembered she was completely alone, realizing he was speaking to her. "Well, I was, why?" she managed. _Why was her voice merely a whisper? _

Cedric's grey eyes sparkled as he sat the container down in front of her. He sat down in the seat across from her, a smile gracing his beautiful features. "Open it." He urged.

Susan lifted the lid off of the container to find a golden colored cake. She looked back at Cedric and, by the chuckle he emitted; she must have looked as baffled as she felt.

"It's a pineapple upside down cake, it is your favorite right?" the Quidditch captain asked.

"Yes, but how did you know?"

"I asked Hannah of course."

"And she didn't find it strange when you asked what my favorite cake was?"

"No, not really, given the circumstances."

The red-head looked at him inquisitively but he didn't elaborate. "What circumstances?" She prodded.

"Well, it's your birthday of course." _There's that charming smile again. _

The red-head nodded as he cut them both a piece of cake. They ate in silence. When she finished the cake he returned the lid to the container and stacked their plates.

"And it might have helped that I fancy you a bit, Susan." He smirked as she stared at him with wide, cobalt eyes. Cedric rose from the table and kissed her before collecting the plates and heading for the common room entrance. "Happy Birthday Susan," he called before disappearing through the barrel door.

* * *

**an. **I think they may be part of my headcanon now. I always loved the idea of keeping Cedric alive (so of course in my headcanon he never dies) but I never really shipped him with anyone… I like shipping SusanCedric more than SusanRoger now… okay, enough rambling…

Reviews, please?


	13. lilyjames

**an.** this is the first in ten drabbles that I'm writing for the Ultimate Pairing Drabble Competition. **Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

He had been a lion – a leader – brave and courageous to the end.

Now he was gone.

Lily's sob caught in her throat – she had to stand her ground and protect Harry – no matter how much it hurt.

No one else in her home would be a casualty by _his _hand.

_Casualty. _

The thought caused her to tremble.

Her heart raced and her she stomach clenched. She had heard the fight, the sound of windows shattering, furniture breaking, and the sound of her husband's body hitting the floor.

It had all happened so fast.

The tears stung her emerald-green eyes as she stood in front of Harry's cradle. The only thing she heard was Harry's mobile and the sound of her own shallow breathing. She wiped away the tears and listened for the steady, soft sound of footfalls on hardwood.

She took one moment to mourn.

Then the door began to open and she raised her hand, ready to fight; ready to die.

Because no lion can be a king without his lioness.

* * *

**Word count:** 173

an. I know this is a little under the word count, I'm sorry about that. I hope it is still acceptable. This was so hard for me to write. As much as I love Harry, I can't stand James or Lily. I never thought about writing them and when I saw the prompt "lion" this is what I came up with. It's definitely not my best, but I hope it's at least enjoyable…

the UPDC – James/Lily + Lion

the paring diversity bc – casualty.

Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes. I proofread but I'm not perfect.


	14. HarryInvisibilty

_Invisible_  
**go on, just say it, you need me like a bad habit, one that leaves you defenseless, dependent and alone  
**~Adam Lazzara.

* * *

I am the habit you cannot kick. Like a drug, you always need a fix. No one really understands your fascination with me, but that is okay with us. Who needs understanding when we have each other? I am a comfort you cannot live without. I am always there when you need a break, a moment just for you. Who can compete with that?

A younger you never would have guess the impact I have on your life. Most people would say I am ruining it, but you disagree. They just don't understand how precious the time we share _really _is. How can they? They cannot even understand _you._ At least, not like I do. I'm everything you need. I'm the only release you have from the chaos that you call life.

I don't mind the extra attention. Who wants to be locked away all the time, anyway? I am pleased that, out of all the things in your life you value me most. I'm lucky.

Every night, I know, you will come for me. I know you cannot sleep. You toss and turn and then you finally give in. You open the double doors to my resting place and take me out. I can sense that you only feel alive when you are enveloped in me.

Then we go. We just wander. It is your only escape. In the darkness we explore, unseen and unnoticed.

The redheaded one is always awake when we got home. She yells and you yell back. Then, one night, she leaves. She is jealous of us and really, I couldn't be happier. I'm all that you need, anyway.

We spend a lot of time together after that. When your friends ask about the redheaded girl you never reply. Instead you sneak off and find me. You find comfort when you are surrounded by me. You finally have a chance to relax.

I can't blame you for being so infatuated with me. You've always been in the spotlight. It must be nice to be invisible, if only for a minute. Really, all you ever wanted to be was normal. And maybe, invisible is as close to normal as you will ever be.

* * *

**Word Count**: 367

**an**. I don't even know.

_For_: **Camp Potter**: Day Four (_Obstacle Course): _Crack Pairings – Harry/Invisibility Cloak.  
**Minor Character Boot Camp**: Invisibility Cloak (not even in the archive): Surrounded.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I proofread but I'm not perfect, sorry for any mistakes I might have missed.


	15. RowenaSalazar

**Of Dreams, Love and loss  
**"_You are never too old to set another goal or to dream a new dream_." - C. S. Lewis

* * *

She stood in front of the tomb, her glove-covered hands folded in front of her and her head down. The funeral had been beautiful and now it was time to say her respects, yet, no words would come. She felt her stomach clench with guilt. It was her own daughter and she could not find a way to say goodbye. She mused, trying to find the perfect words. She might have been angry with her daughter, but she never wanted her dead. She hated that she never got to say goodbye, not properly at least.

As she stood, tears forming in her green eyes, a hand grasped her shoulder. The touch was firm, but gentle. "You can always come back, Rowena. You do not have to do this now." The voice was quiet, calm, like a lullaby.

"I need to do this. I _owe_ it to her. If it were not for me she would still be alive." She turned her face into his chest, the tears falling freely down her rosy, wind-burned cheeks. "This is my debt to her."

"And what of her debt to you?" he questioned.

"She had no debt to me, my diadem was returned."

"Upon her death, yes." Salazar ran his fingers through her wind-blown hair. "Although, there was no need for the Baron to kill the girl, for that I am most displeased."

"You cannot be more displeased than I, Salazar." Rowena knew Salazar was a man who showed little emotion, but that did not mean that he was heartless. She knew that he was saddened by the death of Helena. _What man wouldn't grieve the loss of his own daughter? _"She was so young. I never should have sent the Baron after her." A cascade of tears fell from her reddened, glassy eyes.

"You could not have known he would murder her." Salazar wrapped his arms around her slender frame, holding her to his chest. "Do not cry."

"How can I not, she would still be alive if I had not sought her. She would be safe in Albania."

"Was it so wrong for you to want to see your only daughter again? I think not. I dare say; it is her fault for leaving in the first place."

"She was just a child, young and foolish. She only wanted to be noticed. It is my fault for not giving her the recognition she desired. I was not a proper mother to her."

"Rowena, you were a proper mother, more than proper, believe you that. You mustn't torture yourself over this. She knew you cared, or you would not have sought her."

Rowena sighed heavily and turned to face the white-marble tomb again. "I hope you are right." She wrapped her traveling cloak tightly around her waist, shivering against the wind.

"Believe me; you had faith in me once." Salazar wrapped his black knit scarf around her neck, brushing her hair aside.

"I never lost faith in you, Salazar. You only lost faith in yourself." The brunette replied. She turned her eyes back to his and smiled weakly. "I never stopped believing in you, or loving you."

"Nor I, you," Salazar gently gripped her forearms, his dark eyes boring into her, "You know I have talked of leaving this place. Come with me."

Rowena inhaled deeply, surprised. Her heartbeat increased, thundering inside of her chest. She was sure that Salazar had stopped loving her long ago. Now he wanted her to leave with him? To leave her home, the school, the fellow founders, all over a flame she was sure had burned out years ago? "I cannot."

"Why?"

"I have the school, my duties. I have a life here. I cannot just throw it away."

"The school is up and running, you have done your part in this."

"There are children to teach."

"Let others teach them," he said, dismissively. "Have you not dreams you wish to accomplish, places you want to see?"

"Of course, I have. Everyone has dreams, but I have fulfilled the greatest of mine. I am older now, it is time for me to have my roots and grow. It is my duty to teach the new generation."

"You are never too old to live a new dream. Take a chance, Rowena. Stop being so damned rational. Live. Have faith in me, again. You used to think of me as your hero, now it seems as though you think nothing of me. You are free, just as I am free. We could go anywhere, do anything. Live now, before it is too late."

"I think the world of you. You are right I am free and with my freedom I choose to stay." Rowena raised herself on her toes to kiss his lips. "I'm sorry Salazar. This is goodbye."

She turned and walked away, leaving her one and only love amongst the crumbling tombstones.

* * *

**Word Count: 815 **

**My first Rowena/Salazar Fic :) **

Challenges:

**Camp Potter**- Day Three: History Appreciaiton (Pre-Trio Fics): Write about the Founders. Prompts: 1. "You are never too old to set another goal or to dream a new dream." - C. S. Lewis. 2. Crumbling. 3. 'Before It's Too Late' by Goo Goo Dolls. 4. Dreams. 5. Scarf. (I used them all, yay)

**Hogwarts Classes Competition: History of Magic. **Write about the Founders

**Leave it to Fate Challenge: **Rowena/Salazar. Prompts: Funeral, Gloves, Muse, Dismiss, Hero, Lullaby, Hearbeat. (I changed the tense on some of these)

I beleive that covers everything :) I hope you enjoyed this. I wrote it in record time!

_Disclaimer: I do not own Rowena, Salazar, Helena or the Baron. I am not JKR and I do not own Harry Potter. I proofread all of my work but I am not perfect. I am sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes. _

**Reviews make me smile =D**


	16. Regulus

**How Wrong I Was**

* * *

Destiny can be a real bitch. I never thought much about what my life would entail, when I was younger. Maybe, if I had, I wouldn not have found myself in such a predicament.

When I was little, my mother warned me about things that bite. Of course, being the naïve child I was, I took her statement literally. I never played with stray dogs, grumpy owls, and I _never _had the inclination to be near a dragon. I had a healthy fear of werewolves and vampires. _I was certain that, if I was cautious of these dangerous beings, I would be safe. _

_How wrong I was. _

I never took my mother's statement for more than face value. I always thought: _avoid things with pointy fangs and bad temperaments. _ Little did I know there were things far more dangerous than pissed off magical creatures and that I would, at the age of seventeen, pledge my allegiance to the most dangerous being of all.

I thought that I was doing the right thing. I had been taught many of the same ideologies, told that purebloods were superior and had spent the majority of my life treating muggleborns like dirt beneath my feet.

I had believed, upon my acceptance into the Deatheaters, that I was doing the Wizarding World a favor.

_How wrong I was. _

I was young and foolish. _I am young and foolish. _I enlisted in an army I didn't fully understand. I never imagined death and destruction. I cried the first time I watched someone die.

_I had signed up to be a monster, but I had no fangs. _

Then, I discovered his secret and I finally understood. I knew what I had to do. It's never easy to realize your fate, especially when it was a grim as mine. At first, I was frightened, but then I realized, by accepting my fate, I really was doing the Wizarding World a favor.

And with that knowledge, I grew strong.

If my mother had known what I had planned, she would have cried. She would not have wanted to lose another child. Luckily, I never had to tell her. I could almost see her praying, hands folded on her knees, that I would make it home same.

Even though she knew my fate was sealed.

I was dead before I even made my first move.

I never thought much about my destiny, but I knew.

It had to be done.

* * *

**Word Count**: 410

**an.** For Camp Potter: Campfire Songs with the prompt: "I figured out all the pieces and it now makes sense to me. My future has been set in stone, and this end must come, for this must be done." - Open at the Close, Oliver Boyd and the Remembralls. & Optional prompts: 4. "Bring Him Home" from Les Misérables. 5. Things that bite

Disclaimer: I do not own Regulus Black, unfortunately. I proofread but I'm not perfect, I'm sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes...

I had this in present tense and it sounded much better, but the part about his mother sounded funny so I changed it. Hope it was enjoyalbe.


	17. RegulusMary

He sat on the edge of the lake, skipping stones. He watched as the tiny objects created small rings as they skimmed across the grayish pool. He sighed heavily, ignoring the cool air that enveloped him. It was nearly nightfall and he knew that he should head back to the castle. Yet, he did not stir, he remained, his back pressed against a large stone.

His cool gray eyes scanned the grounds, but did not take them in. His mind was too preoccupied to be bothered by his surroundings.

* * *

_Her dark mahogany curls flowed around her porcelain, heart-shaped face. Her hazel eyes gleamed as she rested her head on his chest. "Do you actually care about me Regulus?" _

_He smiled. "Of course I do Mary, If I didn't I wouldn't be with you." _

_She smiled sweetly, her long fingernails tracing pictures on his abdomen. "Do you love me?" _

"_You've been here for me, these last few months. I am incredibly grateful for that. I don't know what I would do without you. I'm sure I would have lost my mind by now. You keep my mind at ease." _

_Mary turned onto her stomach, propping herself up on her elbows. She brushed her shaggy bangs away from her eyes, "that doesn't answer my question." _

"_I care about you, yes. You mean a lot to me." _

"_As a distraction," her full lips formed into a pout. She tried to hide the sadness in her eyes. "You care enough about me to be close to me, because it keeps you from thinking about the problems with your family." _

"_That is not what I said." He couldn't deny the truth. Mary was very much a distraction, but she was also more than that. _

"_You don't have to say it. It's pretty obvious Reg. I'm okay for now, but I'm not good enough for forever. I understand." The brunette scrambled to her feet and darted off in the direction of the castle. _

_Regulus watched as she disappeared from view, wishing he had the courage to run after her._

* * *

How he wished he had followed her. There were nights he still felt her by his side. He could smell her, vanilla and honey. He could almost feel the tickle of her hair against his chest or the prickle of her fingernails across his skin. He missed her, dearly.

"_That's not what I meant."_ He tried to tell her. He sent her owls and waited outside of the Gryffindor common room. It was to no avail. She avoided him and every second without her chipped away at his heart.

She had been a distraction for him, but she had meant so much more than that. She had made him feel alive. She was the only person who made him feel comfortable enough to be himself. There was no one else like Mary, not in his eyes.

_He was in love with her_ and now it was too late to tell her.

* * *

**word: 494**

**Camp Potter:** History Appreciation Week 2: Write about Regulus.  
**Challenge: I'm Falling In Love Again**: Regulus (Regulus/Mary Pairing)

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I do not own Regulus Black or Mary McDonald. I proofread, but I'm not perfect. Sorry for any mistakes I might have missed.

I wanted this to be longer, but expect a lot more Regy from me...

~Danie.


	18. Druella

Druella would never admit it, but she was proud of her daughter. She sneered and scoffed at the mention of her name, but inside she felt nothing but delight. Her daughter had been like her in so many ways. So smart, so different from the rest of her family. She had loved books, art, and nature, just as Druella herself had, when she was a child. Andromeda had always sought the good in others, much like her mother. Maybe that was why Druella had agreed to marry Cygnus, because she saw the good in him, when no one else could.

_Or at least, that's what she told herself every night. _She would stare at the moon and stars outside of her bedroom window and tell herself: _you did the right thing. You looked past the bad and saw the good. Now look at the beautiful family you have. _

The truth was Druella was a _coward. _

Andromeda had been brave enough to escape. She had denied the life that had been expected of her. She had boldly fought for her love and made a life all on her own.

That was the one thing that made Druella so much different than her daughter.

She had taken the easy way out. She had given up a chance at love, at freedom. Now she lived in a loveless marriage, with two daughters following, blindly, in her footsteps. All because she was afraid.

At least Andromeda had made the right decision.

* * *

**Word Count: 247**

When we were given this prompt for History Appreciation , I figured I'd skip this week. I've never been a fan of writing about the blacks, or the Lestranges… etc. but this idea popped into my head and I couldn't help myself. Hope you guys liked it!

**Challenges: **

**Camp Potter**: History Appreciation: Write about Druella Rosier/Black.  
**Globetrotter Competition**: Very Hard: Los Angeles: Write about someone taking the easy way out.

Disclaimer: I do not own Druella Black or Andromeda Tonks. I proofread but I am not perfect, sorry for any mistakes I didn't catch.

~Danie =D


	19. GellertAriana

He was a fool if he actually believed he was there for him.

His goal in visiting the house had never been about friendship.

He sought something much deeper, something so many believed him incapable of.

_Love_.

His heart ached for the girl before him, her blue eyes closed tightly. He hated to watch her suffer, illness ravaging her young mind. She was the only person who could evoke such a response from him. Normally he felt nothing, let alone something so…compassionate.

He placed a kiss on the side of her head. "I love you Arianna." He whispered; brushing a lock of honey colored hair away from her face. He kissed her brow.

Yes Albus was a fool. There was only one person that Gellert Grindelwald cared about and she was currently nestled safely in his arms.

He placed a kiss on her exposed shoulder, his fingers gently caressing the smooth skin of her abdomen.

_How could anyone corrupt such a beautiful creature? Attack her; harm her until she reached the brink of insanity? _

"I will have their blood Ariana, I promise you that." He whispered, more to himself than the sleeping girl by his side. "They will _all _pay for what those monsters did to you."

* * *

**Word Count:** 209

I wanted to try something different. : )

**Camp Potter: **History Appreciation Wk4: Gellert Grindelwald. optional prompt: blood.  
**Minor Character BC: **Illness. (Gellert/Arianna)

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, but the plot.

.


	20. NevilleHannah

**Promises  
**_Sometimes I feel like I'm beatin' a dead horse And I don't know why you'd be bringin' me down I'd like to think that our love's worth a tad more__  
_"Dead Horse" by Guns 'n' Roses

* * *

"Power is always dangerous. Power attracts the worst and corrupts the best." Professor Binns always liked to start his History of Magic class with quote. "This is evident throughout history…"

Those were the last words Neville heard before he drifted away. He had far too much on his mind with DA meetings, his in ability to correctly cast the defense charm _Stupify, _Voldermort's return, OWL'S, and, of course, _her. _

She was _constantly _on his mind. He could barely concentrate on his school work. He had gotten a rather stern warning from his Grandmother about getting his grades up over the Christmas holiday.

However that wasn't the only conversation he had.

Neville let his mind wander back to the day _she _came to his house, wearing new robes the same color as honeydew. His grandmother had invited her parents over for tea and _she _decided to come along.

Hannah Abbot.

_Her honey colored hair was curled and she had brought a tray of freshly baked cheddar-sage scones. They had both poured themselves a cup of hot tea and carried them into the drawing room. "Are you scared?" She had questioned him as soon as he shut the large wooden door behind him. "We're just kids, really. How are we supposed to fight him?" _

"_We're not fighting him alone Hannah." Neville took a seat across from the blonde. He picked up his cup and took a long drink, before returning it setting it on the small table beside him. "We have each other; we just have to stay strong." _

"_They probably know magic we've never even heard of, Neville." Her eyes welled up with tears and she tried to brush them away. He sighed and sat beside her on the large, antique sofa. He slowly pulled her into his arms. _

"_Don't worry Hannah. You'll be okay. I'm not going to let anything happen to you. I love you." He whispered, gently rubbing her back and shaking shoulders. He held her close, rocking her gently. "I would die before I let anything happen to you." _

"_Neville!" She sat bolt upright, her blue eyes wide with alarm. "Don't talk that way. I can't even imagine…" her voice trailed off. _

"_I mean it Hannah." _

"_I don't want to hear you talk that way. I can't think like that."_

_Neville folded his hands in his lap, staring straight into her eyes. "Hannah, you have to realize that it's a possibility. Any one of us could die. I could die. And you know what, it would be alright, because I died standing up for what was right." _

_He waited for her to respond, but she said nothing. Her glassy, reddened eyes were focused on the floor in front of her, her arms crossed over her chest, shielding herself. "Hannah, say something." _

_"__I'm sure I would visit your grave," She retorted, sounding bitter. She stood up and quickly retreated from the room. _

_He had remained seated, staring in disbelief at the wooden door that now stood ajar._

Hannah hadn't spoken to Neville since. He wished he would have run after her. It felt like ages, an eternity, since he had heard her voice. He hadn't expected her to become so upset with him. He had only told her the truth. _There really was a possibility that any one of them could die. _Looking back now, he probably could have said something more… comforting.

That didn't mean she had the right to ignore him. He thought that their love was stronger than that. He thought that she loved him just as much as he loved her.

He sighed with relief when Professor Binns finally dismissed the class. Neville quickly gathered his belongings and headed straight for the room of requirement. He hoped that if he arrived there quickly enough, he would be able to talk to Hannah, alone.

* * *

He was in luck. When he arrived at the room of requirement he found Hannah, sitting alone, her charms book open on her lap. Neville dropped his satchel and slowly approached the blonde.

"Hannah, I think we need to talk." Neville said as he took a seat beside her, his back pressed against the cold, stone wall.

"I think you've said enough Neville." She answered, her eyes never leaving her book.

"I don't understand what I did to make you so angry with me." Neville ignored Hannah's irritated huff and continued. "I love you Hannah. Yes, maybe I could have been a bit more conservative with my wording, but that doesn't mean that it wasn't a hundred percent true. I love you and I would die for you, _in a heartbeat_. I thought our relationship meant more to you than this. I thought we were strong enough to make it through this." Neville had the strainge feeling of dejavu, repeating the words he had thought about saying for weeks.

He felt like a broken record. Hannah could be bull-headed, not that it made him love her any less. It felt like they had had this conversation before, several times.

"You just don't get it do you? I love you too Neville. I'm just scared. I don't want to think about losing you. I don't want to think about dying and leaving you. I want everything to be normal. I want to have a _normal _life. I want to get married and have children and a house and have a normal job. I don't want to be a soldier. I'm afraid to fight. I just want to live, live a normal life, with a normal boyfriend, with normal classes, and _NO WAR_."

"I know Hannah. Everyone feels that way, but it can't happen as long as _he's _around."

"I know, but I don't want to talk about it. I don't want to talk about you dying. I don't want to think about having to live without you. Promise me you won't mention it again." She pleaded, fresh, hot tears rolling down her flushed cheeks.

"Only if you promise you won't ignore me again."

"Promise you won't say stupid things that make me angry." She laughed a little, wiping the tears away.

"I can't promise that." He knew he would say _something _stupid, eventually. "You know I can't keep that promise. I'll say _something _that will irritate you eventually, I'm sure. I do promise not to talk about any one of us dying though. We'll face the war when it comes; we're strong enough to make it through. I know we are. I love you Hannah."

"I love you too."

* * *

It's not my best, but I guess it's okay. I'm not the biggest fan of Neville/Hannah. I ended up writing something completely different than what I originally planned, too.

Challenges:

**The Light and Darkness Competition**: Light-side: Order of the Phoenix**. Prompts**: Neville Longbottom; "Power is always dangerous. Power attracts the worst and corrupts the best; Stupify, "I'm sure I will visit your grave" (I changed it to would.)' eternity, honeydew, drinking a cup of tea. Lifeless Pony (I used this loosely and used some lyrics from the song "dead horse" by guns 'n' roses as inspiration.)


	21. Marietta

"Was that supposed to be clever?" I rolled my dark blue eyes at the boy across from me, shrugging off his comment about how I talked too much. "Really Terry, I don't care what you think anyway." I rose from the table and went to join Cho by the fire. She closed the book that was resting on her lap when I approached and ran her slender fingers through her raven hair.

I didn't say anything when I flopped down on the sofa beside her. I simply watched the flames as they danced in the hearth, pondering Terry's words.

"Did you have something you needed to tell me Marietta?" Cho questioned me; she leaned forward on her elbows as she spoke.

"No, what makes you think that?" I queried, turning my gaze toward my friend.

"Well, you _always_ have something to say, don't you?" She wasn't trying to be mean, I know, but her words still stung.

"No," I tried to shrug off her words. "I'm sorry if I bothered you Cho. I think I'm just going to go to bed."

I felt my friend's eyes on me as I climbed the stairs to the dormitory.

I knew that I talked a lot, but my friends' words had still struck a nerve. I never realized that my input had bothered them. Actually, I never even knew that my input _mattered _to them.

Really, _that_ was the reason I talked so much. I just wanted _something _I said to mean something to _someone. _I hoped, the more that I spoke, the more people would listen. I had hoped someone would _care _about what I had to say. I felt pressured to be _best _at something. Cho was the best as being beautiful, Terry was the smartest, Luna was the best at being herself. I had hoped I could be the _best _at giving advice, at holding a conversation

Obviously, I wasn't.

* * *

_Challenge: Minor Character BC: pressure. _


	22. KingsleyRosemerta

Kinglsley watched as she slid between the tables, her high-heeled boots clicking against the hard wood floors. Her bright blonde curls bounced as she laughed and nodded at a local patron. Kingsley's brown eyes followed her as she made her way back to the bar.

"You fancy her, just admit it." Tonks said as she took a long sip of her butterbeer. The young auror shivered slightly as the door to the pub opened and a few more Christmas shoppers straggled in.

"I absolutely do not" Kinglsley muttered and took a swig of fire whiskey.

Emmaliane Vance let out a small laugh, "you're lying. We can all tell."

"I most certainly am not lying, Emma." Kingsley narrowed his eyes at the brunette and she simply smiled in response.

"We should not be having such small talk! We are supposed to be planning," Alaster Moody said.

"Will you hush up! No one is supposed to know _what _we are doing here." Tonks gave her, once mentor, a stern look.

Moody grumbled and took a swig of his fire whiskey.

"So…Kingsley just admit it you fancy her and we'll let the topic go." Tonks nudged her fellow auror in the ribs as she stirred more caramalised ginger into her butterbeer.

"Fine, I fancy her, are you pleased now?" Kingsley mumbled before polishing off his drink.

Tonks laughed as Elphias Doge stopped and stood behind Kingsley and her. "I couldn't help but over-hear…did you finally get Kingsley to admit he liked Rosmerta." The jurist laughed again as Kingsley shot him a dirty look.

"Stop your eavesdropping old man." Kingsley grumbled as he approached the bar to get another fire whiskey.

The blonde behind the counter turned to face him; a smile curved her full-pink lips. "What can I get for you Kingsley." she asked as he wiped down the counter with a white cloth.

"Another fire whiskey please Rosemerta." He said as he sank down onto one of the bar stools.

"Are you going to sit there…it looks like your friends will miss you." The barmaid said as she poured him another drink and sat it down in front of him. Kingsley turned and looked back at his fellow ministry employees who all waved at him. He watched as Tonks mouthed "talk with her". Kingsley glared at the young witch but she turned her attention back to her conversation with Emmaliane.

_Good, he was too annoyed to sit and talk with them anyway. _

He turned his attention back to the blonde in front of him and smiled. "NO, I'm going to stay here; I'd much rather talk to you."

* * *

**an.** this WAS for HedwigBlack's weekly challenge. This week we had to write with Kingsley Shacklebolt. This will be a little new for me, but hopefully it turns out well. :) This was also written for the pairing diversity boot camp challenge (caramelized) + minor character boot camp (butterbeer) . _Disclaimer: I am not JKR & I definitely do not own Harry Potter, although it would be awesome if I did, but I'm just a fan having a little fun with my favorite book series : ) _


	23. SeamusLavenderii

**"I've been waiting for someone like you, but now you are slipping away."**

* * *

"You are going to be fine." He pressed his lips to the back of her hand.

"You keep saying that, but you don't believe it. I can see it in your eyes." Her voice was only are whisper.

"Of course I mean it. You are strong, Lav. You can do anything."

The blonde laughed slightly and he could tell from the pained look in her eyes that she automatically regretted it. She lifted a shaking hand, and pushed a chunk of honey-colored hair away from her eyes. "Thank you Seamus, but I don't believe you." Her voice was flat, icy. It made his heart clench.

""We are finally free. We're finally together. We can be together forever. _You can't give up Lav_." Seamus squeezed her hand gently.

"It's not giving up Seamus. It's acceptance. I love you and I always will, even if I am not here."

Tears stung his eyes before rolling down his cheeks. He shook his head fiercely. "Don't talk like that Lavender. You will make it. I know you will."

"Don't set yourself up for heartache, love." She managed a sweet smile, even if it didn't reach her eyes, it comforted him slightly. "I'll always be with you, in your heart." She squeezed his hand once last time, as she closed her eyes. "I love you Seamus."

Her eyelids overtook her eyes and she moved no more.

"I love you too, always." He whispered as the tears feel.

* * *

**Word Count: 242**

* * *

**For:**

Camp Potter: Campfire Songs WK5: Optional Prompt: "You keep saying that, but you don't believe it. I can see it in your eyes."

Ultimate Pairing Drabble Competition: SeamusLavender: Strong.


	24. gideondorcas

Too many, it might have seemed strange, but to him, it just felt right.

Gideon Prewett knelt down beside the grave of Dorcas Meadowes. It was the only place that Gideon still felt alive. He slowly spun the silver band he wore on his left hand. He knew he was marked for death. He knew that he should be terrified, contemplating his next move, but all he felt was peace.

That was the true joy of coming to the cemetery. _It was peaceful._

In a world torn by war, hate and death, it was nice to have a place where he could find some comfort. Even if the place should have been eerie and depressing, it felt like a new home to Gideon.

"I am certain I will be joining you soon my love. I know that you would be proud of me, for fighting, for not running, but I cannot help but be afraid." Gideon stared off into the distance as he whispered. The moon was high and full, casting long shadows over the tombstones. In the distance he could hear the sound of running water, from the creek north of his wife's grave. An owl hooted, the sounds of nature soothed him. He closed his eyes and took in the quiet.

The sounds of nature were a comfort to him; he felt a wave of calm wash over him.

"I would never deny my fear, but I know, now, that courage is staying strong, standing and fighting, even in the face of fear, even in the face of death."

Gideon knew what he had to do.

He would face his fate in the morning, but for the night, he would enjoy the comfort of his special place.

* * *

Wordcount 293

For:

Camp Potter: History Appreciation  
GlobeTrotterCompetition: Jerusalem, Israel  
UPDC: gideondorcas: grave  
Minor Character: north  
Pairing Diversity: eerie


	25. lorcanlucy

"I saw mum and dad fighting again," Lucy says, her head resting on Lorcan's chest. "They don't know that I know. I don't know what to do. I can't stand it when they fight." Her eyes are focused on the clouds passing overhead, twisting a blade of grass between her fingers.

"Maybe you should talk to them, love. Maybe it would relieve some of the tension between them." Lorcan runs his fingers through her dark brown hair. His brown eyes are closed and his face is turned toward her. He gently presses a kiss on the top of her head.

"What if they are angry with me?"

"Why would they be angry with you? You've done nothing wrong."

Lucy nods, sighing quietly. "I know. Sometimes, I really hate my dad for this."

"You can't hate him. He's your father, and deep down, you love him, regardless." Lorcan wraps his arm around her waist and pulls her closer to him. He gently wipes a tear away as it slides down her cheek. "Do you want me to go with you?"

Lucy inhales deeply. "No, no. I need to do it on my own. I'll talk to them tonight. It's not going to be easy to look mom in the eye and tell her that I know I'm not her daughter."

"I know, but if you talk about it, you will all feel better." Lorcan kissed her gently and whispered, "Trust me."

"Believe me, darling, I do."

* * *

Word Count: 244  
Camp Potter: Tech Discovery – Lorcan.  
Minor Character BC: Elephant in the Room (this was more implied than anything else, I hope it still works.)

Disclaimer: I own nothing.


End file.
